detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Battle for Detroit/@comment-92.251.59.3-20180915111228
Subject: Hank Hostile/Connor Deviant I'm writing this because this walkthrough just went quickly over it but in fact there's a massive undertaking in order to reach this point. ''' '''First of all, Hank being hostile and Connor becomes deviant are two extremes since they have the most complex relation among all characters. It's either the former, where Connor remains a machine (which can result in having a valuable missing lock during Crossroads when confronted by either North or Markus - you can't become a deviant) or the latter, where Hank sympathizes with Connor, keeping him away from leaving the force and committing suicide, but still able to appear in Cyberlife Tower. What I did is keeping both on a balanced path by making the following playthrough: Partners - spill drink, fail to find deviant (Hank tense, Connor software unstable) This skips The Interrogation Waiting for Hank - when you check on his desk focus on the baseball cap and the anti-androids slogans. Talk to him about them so to irritate him further. On the Run - (during this playthrough I had Kara sleeping in the parking lot to speed up her movements) Kara fails her stealthy escape (fail wherever you like) leading to Connor rushing after her. At the fence they look at each other (good - and only - moment they see each other in order to unlock a particular node during Night of the Souls IF Markus has died in Crossroads). Hank comes to stop Connor from jumping over the fence and Connor gives up. (Hank better than before, Connor software unstable) The Nest - Hank won’t be further irritated during his lunch talk. Also fail to find Rupert. Russian Roulette - This is neutral ground. The Eden Club - I had the Tracis killed for the sake of avoiding being decommissioned in Last Chance, Connor. (Hank is Hostile, Connor software stabilizing) The Bridge - Whatever Connor says will lead to Hank shooting him but try to choose Troubled or Disturbed or Yes whenever possible to shake his stability Public Enemy - (during this playthrough I needed Simon alive so he’s not available here anywhere) Interrogate deviants, find the culprit, die after he attacks you. Meet Kamski - Just kill Chloe and get the Jericho location. Also when Kamski talks to you any dubious answer here is welcome to be chosen. Killing Chloe at this point is a key factor to keep Hank pissed. Also please note that if you didn’t kill Chloe Hank’s Hostile can go up to Tense and this will blow entirely whatever you did so far. Last Chance, Connor - You can go directly to Jericho as Hank will be Hostile OR have the Tracis activated if you answered the wrong question (they share spare parts). ''' '''Crossroads - When faced with either North or Markus the “Become a Deviant” lock should appear. 'As a further note, whenever you are with Amanda just answer her in a dubious tone. She will become hostile towards Connor, which is exactly what we want her to do. '